


Do the Right Thing

by gardnerhill



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Old Married Couple, Police, Police Brutality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A Hobbit birthday present to hardboiledbaby.</p></blockquote>





	Do the Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/gifts).



They’d been retired from the force for decades. Their closest friends – Theodore Huggins Brown (he was only “Huggy Bear” to his grandchildren now) and his family, Edith and Cal Dobey – had cheered the loudest in the Bay City Hall rotunda when they’d finally made their partnership legal.

But their city needed them again – this time to watch over the watchmen. 

“Spike Lee is right, babe,” Dave told his husband, and grinned. “Care to join me in throwing your badge in the Pacific again?”

Which is why Dave and Kenneth Starsky-Hutchinson volunteered for the commission to investigate police corruption and brutality.

**Author's Note:**

> A Hobbit birthday present to hardboiledbaby.


End file.
